The Five Stages
by XWaltzforVenusX
Summary: Denial. Anger. Bargaining. Depression. Acceptance.


**Denial**

Kaitlin stared at the casket as it disappeared into the ground. She felt kind of bad for the family: they had lost their daughter.

The mother was staring blankly ahead, not even glancing at the casket. She looked comatose, and the gray-haired man next to her seemed at a loss to do anything about it. The father wasn't even there. Kaitlin had heard that he was on a boat in Greece, and couldn't make it back in time. What an ass.

She looked at the dead girl's friends: the dark haired girl and boy standing there, looking confused. The girl was crying, and the boy had his arm around her waist protectively. She leaned her head into his shoulder, sobs making her body shake as they all heard the casket hit the dirt floor.

The priest gestured to the mother, who finally snapped out of her trance. She set her shoulders, gathering courage, and picked up the little shovel. Music started up as she shoveled a pile of dirt into the hole where the casket lay.

Kaitlin realized everyone was staring at her. Why? The mother was holding out the shovel to her expectantly. What was going on? She wasn't part of the family, why did she have to do it? She glanced at the grave.

_MARISSA COOPER_

**Anger**

Glorious pain washed through Ryan's fist as it hit Volchok's cheekbone, the impact making a loud crack. Again. Again. Again. Volchok was down, bleeding, but not begging for his life. He knew he deserved it.

It made Ryan angry, because it made him feel bad. He _wanted_ Volchok to be an awful person. He _wanted_ Volchok to not care about Marissa's death. But Volchok felt guilty, and it made it harder to want to kill him. Well, not harder to want to kill him, but to feel justified for killing him.

It made Ryan angry. His self-righteousness was being taken away, and it wasn't fair. It wasn't fair that Sandy was outside. It wasn't fair that he could see the rotating flashes of red and blue police lights.

It wasn't fair. She was taken away from him so suddenly. She died in his arms. He told her it was going to be ok, but he had lied. He hated Volchok for killing her. He hated Sandy for not letting him kill him. He hated Marissa for leaving him. He hated himself for letting her die.

He was so angry.

**Bargaining**

Summer sighed, getting off her bed and following Che. They had a tree to save. She wanted to save it. She _needed_ to save it. She was a good person.

She hadn't always been. She had been spoiled, and selfish, and mean, and petty. She had watched _The Valley_ and gone shopping every day. She had made Cohen sigh after her, playing games and breaking his heart. She wouldn't be that person anymore.

You hear her, God? She's not selfish anymore. She's not mean and petty. She's a good person; she helps the environment. She gets it now, so you can give Marissa back.

...

God?

...

Please, just give Marissa back. She'll do anything.

...

...

God?

...

...

...

Are you listening?

**Depression**

What's the point? Julie thinks. There is no point. Not to this world, or this life, or herself.

She can't help but think that the time on this earth is so short, what's the point even trying? All it does is take effort and make you tired. It hurts too much to try.

So she doesn't. Try, that is. She spends her day's doing pointless things: she cuts the hedges, does arts and crafts. It's really just to fill up the time until she dies. Because what's the point?

She doesn't talk to anyone. What's the point? All that does is make her feel, and emotions are too complicated for such a short run in this world.

What's the point?

**Acceptance**

None of them want to admit it, but they like her.

She's bright, and cheerful, and she makes them smile. She makes them forget. Not about Marissa, of course, but about their pain.

She walks into the room.

Kaitlin looks up and sees a big sister. Not the same as her real big sister, but someone who cares about her, and tries to take care of her. She even tries to tell her what to do: bossy, just like a big sister should be. Of course, Kaitlin plays the good little sister, and completely ignores her. She accepts it now: that Marissa has died.

Julie looks up and sees a daughter. Not the same as her real daughter, but someone who she cares about, and wants to protect. She gives her advice, just like a mother should. Of course, the girl doesn't always listen; just like a daughter should do. She accepts it now: she has to interact with people because that's the only way to survive in this world with any semblance of peace.

Summer looks up and sees a best friend. Not the same as her other best friend, but someone she cares about, and wants to spend time with. They share secrets, hopes, dreams. They give each other advice, and support each other when things get rough; just like best friends should do. She accepts it now: Marissa isn't coming back, and she has to move on.

Ryan looks up and sees a girl. Not the same as the other girl, but someone who is beautiful, and makes him laugh. She makes his world light up, and she listens to him. He doesn't always talk, but she lets him know he can. He kisses her, and he is happy. He accepts it now: Marissa will always be with him, but he can be happy in the future.

With her. With Taylor.

_

* * *

_

review


End file.
